A Week of Faberry
by Fabraygron
Summary: A series of drabbles from the prompts for Faberry Week 2012. [Includes December 2012]
1. Day One: Road Trip

_Happy Faberry week! To celebrate I'm going to write a series of drabbles in relation to the prompts! _  
_For readers of my other stories, they're going to be updated starting next week. I have four days of my teaching placement to go but don't worry, my summer begins next Monday! _

_All the best,_  
_faberrylovingklainer._

* * *

**Day One: Road Trip**

"Rach, we have to set off now if we want to miss the rush hour traffic."

"You do realise I live in New York, it's always rush hour traffic," Rachel stated as she packed the last of her things. "Next time just let me get the train up to you and then we can set off from there."

"Where's the romance in that?" Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around the diva's waist from behind. "I just wanted to pick you up before driving home for the holidays." She mumbled against her neck before kissing it lightly. "Our first holiday together." She added.

"Mmmmmmmm." Rachel groaned lightly. "Do we have to go home?"

"I'm afraid so. Your Dads and my Mom were pretty psyched to have us home for the holiday." Quinn laughed as she released her girlfriend and allowed her to continue packing.

"I'm glad they know about us now. It's been hard trying to hide it."

"It was for the best, we didn't know how either family would take it. My Mom's not been known for making the best decisions when I've sprung stuff on her."

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I didn't want my Dads think I was just rebounding from Finn, but Finn and I had been broken up for seven months before we happened, there was never a thought in my mind that you were a rebound. I mean we didn't even get together until the start of second year, a little over three months ago."

"I know baby, trust me I know." She replied lightly kissing her girlfriend before wrapping her in a hug. "Three months? Feels like so much longer. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"I love you too."

"Let's go home." She whispered.

* * *

Forty minutes later and they were in Quinn's Prius; a congratulatory present from her grandparents for getting into Yale the previous year. "Did you make the mixtape?" The blonde asked as they pulled away from Rachel's apartment block.

"I compiled some of my favourite songs; some of your favourite songs; some of the greatest love songs; some of the greatest power ballads and others that escape me right now."

"A simple yes or no would suffice baby," Quinn laughed, kissing the diva lightly as she waited for the light to turn green.

"Sorry," The diva blushed when Quinn's lips left hers.

"Don't apologise, I think it's adorable." She smiled. "Unnecessary but adorable."

Rachel reclined in her seat and watched as the city lights of New York changed into the scenic surroundings of the state before joining the rest of the holiday traffic on the I-80.

"Why did we opt to drive home?" She mused as she fiddled with the iPod.

"So we could spend some quality time together?" Quinn replied.

"In hindsight, we could have definitely done that on an airplane,"

"We'd have been home sooner though, who knows how much time we're going to be able to spend alone in the next few days. With my Mom and your Dads spending so much time together lately I'm sure they've come up with some strategies to stop us being alone for too long."

"They assume we're going at it like rabbits, don't they?"

"Probably," Quinn laughed. Rachel's ability to be eloquent was lost when it came to discussing sex. That had certainly made their phone conversations interesting.

They got into Pennsylvania and the snow started to fall, lightly at first before it became heavier and heavier. "Quinn you need to pull over, it's getting too dangerous to drive in this."

"Let's just go a little bit further. If it isn't easing up by the next service station then I'll pull in, promise." She replied soothingly, reaching across she placed her hand on the diva's thigh. Instantly the diva flinched and forced her girlfriend's hand back onto the steering wheel. "Two hands on the wheel please, Quinn." Rachel reprimanded. Quinn smirked and made a show of gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"It's not easing up, just pull in here Quinn." Rachel said indicating to the side of the road a few miles on.

"We really shouldn't stop, Rach, we're never going to get home."

"It's either we stop or we risk our lives. I'm not ready to lose you yet, Fabray."

"If we stop and it continues to fall, we might get snowed in though; then we really are screwed."

"Don't look at it like that… You could think of it as you're stuck in a car with your girlfriend. The girlfriend you haven't seen for over a month."

"I like your way of thinking," Quinn replied mirroring the mischievous glint she saw in Rachel's eyes. Slowly she indicated off the road and into a layby. "I need to turn the engine off or I'll run the battery down, then we really will be stranded," she informed her. "I should have some blankets in the trunk. I'll go get them."

She hopped out of the car into the blizzard and ran around to the trunk. She sighed when she saw how much Rachel had packed for their short trip back to Lima. Two suitcases and an overnight bag; compared to Quinn's small overnight bag she wondered how she'd managed to force the trunk shut. She scrambled through everything and pulled the blankets out.

"You do know we're only going home for a few days, don't you?" Quinn asked as she dived back into the car. "You've packed for about a month." She added jokingly before reclining her seat and throwing one of the blankets over herself. "How long do you want us to wait here for?" The blonde asked.

"Until the worst of this blizzard stops."

"Have you checked the weather report?"

"We're out of range. The radio stopped working a few miles back and I have no service on my cell."

"Suppose we better get comfortable then, huh?" Quinn winked. She watched as the diva unbuckled her seatbelt and slid into the backseat. "Well aren't you going to join me?" She smirked.

* * *

"Quinnie! Rachel!" Judy exclaimed as they opened the door to the Fabray family home. "Where have you been? We expected you home hours ago! We were all beginning to worry."

"Rachel wanted us to stop in the middle of nowhere. We got caught in a bad blizzard."

"Safe now though." Rachel added as she placed her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Mom, I know you already know Rachel but I want to do this properly. Mom, this is Rachel, my girlfriend, Rachel this is my Mom, Judy."

"You're such a dork, Quinn." Rachel laughed as Judy enveloped them both in a hug. "However, just wait until you meet my Dads as my girlfriend." She joked.

Their first Christmas as a couple was filled with joy, love and family. Neither Quinn nor Rachel could wait until they hit the road again, back to New York, where they'd see in the New Year together for the first time. They just loved the idea of their next road trip.


	2. Day Two: Zombie Apocalypse

_Day Two! Zombies take over McKinley High! _  
_This is the first time I have written anything remotely zombie!faberry so take it easy. ;)_

* * *

"I'm glad we worked through everything Quinn. The past week has been hell," the brunette said drawing the blonde into a hug. "You really mean a lot to me." She added.

"So we're cool?" Quinn asked nonchalantly, relaxing into the hug.

"We're cool." The diva laughed.

"So I can kiss you again?" She mused. "A week away from those lips is not something I want to repeat."

"Who am I deny kisses to my amazing girlfriend?"

With that the blonde leant down and with one hand lightly tilted the diva's chin upwards whilst the other hand rested lightly on her hip. Their lips glided together effortlessly and at once both girls were home. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice the sudden quietness that the hallway offered.

The hallways which were normally bustling with students dashing to class was empty. Deserted. The warning bell rang and both girls reluctantly stepped apart. "I hate that bell." Quinn sighed.

"We still have a couple of minutes until the bell rings again making us officially late for class." She smirked.

"I don't think so," Quinn said as she peeked out of the choir room door. "That must have been it, the hallway's empty," She shrugged as she held the door open for her girlfriend.

"It can't have been, I've had my watch synchronised with the bell since Freshman year and it's never been wrong." The brunette explained.

"There's always a first," Quinn countered as she took the diva's hand and hurriedly began walking down the corridor.

"I cannot be bothered with History, now we're back together, do you think Mr Schue would let us cut early to catch up…" Rachel said suggestively.

"Honey, as good of an offer that is, that's a no," Quinn laughed as they entered the empty classroom.

"I told you that wasn't the warning bell. Look there's no one here!" Rachel blurted as they made their way to one of the many empty desks.

"I don't like this Rach," Quinn muttered. "The halls were empty and now the classroom's empty. Have we missed a memo or something?"

"Let's try the auditorium." Rachel suggested. "We might have missed assembly or something." The two left the classroom and began walking towards the auditorium.

Rachel approached the wooden door of the auditorium and tried yanking it open. "That's weird, it's never locked."

"Maybe Brad and his piano want some alone time," Quinn winked.

"Ew." Rachel shuddered.

"Quinn? Rachel? Is that you?" A voice called from behind the door. They looked at each other and furrowed their brows. "Kurt? Is that you?"

"Oh my god, get in here." The boy squealed.

"We can't, the door's locked."

"Oh for heavens sake, Blaine, open the door."

They heard the door unlock and quickly slipped inside. "Guys, what's going on?" Rachel asked. "We came out of the choir room at the bell and the hallway was empty, Quinn thought we'd missed the warning bell so we rushed to History but that was empty too."

"There's some kind of invasion going on." Blaine explained. "We don't know how it's happened exactly, but we were in here at break, practicing for our duet for Glee club when we heard this mewling sound, like a kitten. It was really high pitched, we snuck off stage and peeked through the gaps in the stage doors. It was horrible, this mutant just sitting outside the stage door."

"Seriously?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, its face was gaunt, clothes ripped to shreds, gashes across its face and there was blood everywhere. It sounded like it was crying. We heard a couple of voices approach it and then all of a sudden there was this thunderous roar and high pitched squealing. We ran back to the door and the thing had Tina and Brittany by the throat like a vampire claiming its victims."

"No. No. No. This is some crazy practical joke, nice one boys, you almost had us." Quinn interrupted, furiously shaking her head.

"I wish we were Q," Blaine replied. "I put the chairs up against the doors so if we made any noises then it wouldn't couldn't get us. I peeked back through the gap in the door and saw Tina and Brittany transform into one of them."

"I googled the mutant. Google claims it's one of the 'Un-Dead'."

"That doesn't explain where everyone else is."

"It does. How many people do you know would be terrified of poor innocent Brittany? Poor innocent Tina?"

"No one."

"Exactly, they've got to work quickly and have attacked most of the school."

"How did you find that out if you've been stuck in here?" Quinn remarked.

The boys looked at each other. Slowly they gripped onto one another's hand. "We snuck up to the top of the stairs and listened, just like we were when we let you two in." Kurt began. "We heard everything. I heard Santana's wail as she transformed. I heard Puck snorting with laughter as Finn approached him trying to capture him. I heard our friends become the Un-Dead, Quinn, I heard it all." He began to sob. Blaine put a reassuring arm around his boyfriend.

Quinn heard Rachel let out a tiny sob and mirrored Blaine's actions. Rachel lent into her girlfriend, knowing that their lives would soon be over. "I won't let anything happen to you, Rach." She whispered.

"If…If…If… we go…can we go….together?" She wailed. "I want…to die…with you Quinn. We were meant to have forever."

"We will baby. Me, you, Kurt and Blaine, we're all getting out of here. I promise." She comforted her with a light kiss to her lips. "You have to keep the noise down though baby, you don't want to draw attention to us."

"It's a bit late for that Fabray." A voice called from the top of the stairs. The Un-Dead Santana was stood by herself swaying back and forth. Her voice was raspy and sounded more venomous than usual. "Get them!" She ordered.

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Rachel screamed.

"RUN!" Blaine shouted. The four of them scrambled onto the stage. Emerging from the wings was the football team. They darted to the other side and saw their Glee Club friends approaching.

"We're done for!" Kurt squealed.

"No. Stop. Wait!" Rachel ordered. She leapt to the floor frantically searching. Her hands scurried across the floor and she came across the loose floorboard.

"Quick!" She yelled, pulling the flap open.

"Where the hell does that go?"

"I don't know," She admitted. "I've just known it was here since the first time I sang on this stage!"

"Go!" Quinn screamed as the army got closer. Kurt and Blaine jumped through the gap together, whilst Rachel hit the approaching zombies with the panel. "Sam, I'm sorry to do this, but you will not make me one of you." She babbled to the blonde haired zombie.

"But Rachel, you could live forever. You could wow Broadway forever." He argued, trying to dodge her swinging arm.

"Don't listen to him Rachel, we have to get out of here."

"Go Quinn!" She urged.

"Not without you!" Quinn replied, scrambling forward and grabbing her girlfriend by the waist. She pulled her down and through the gap.

Instantly they were hurtling forward into the darkness. They landed on the floor with a bump.

"Where are we?" Quinn said exhaling quickly.

"Your worst nightmare," A cold familiar voice called. "Welcome to hell."

"Rachel, don't make any sharp movements." Quinn instructed. "I can't see the thing, but I can hear it. Stay low if you can." She whispered.

A sharp light hit the eyes of the two girls, behind them stood the Un-Dead Sue Sylvester oblivious to their location.

"Pssst, Quinn! Rachel!"

"Kurt? Where are you?"

"Google says zombies are pretty bad with location, so listen closely and follow my voice."

"How about instead of googling what zombies are good and bad at you google how to get our friends back!" Rachel argued.

"Just do as I say!" The boy countered. "Come forward, no Quinn, forward, turn your body left then walk, that's it…keep walking, a bit further." He navigated them out of the darkness and the fresh air hit them instantly.

"I have never been as thrilled to see the football field in all my life." Rachel said as the daylight broke into her eye line.

"The question is how do we get our friends back?"

"Ahh, see I haven't got that far yet." Kurt laughed.

"Where's Blaine?" Quinn asked, noting her friend's disappearance.

"I'm over here." Blaine drawled from the bleachers. He was looking paler than usual. His dark red jacket stained with blood. He must have touched one of their friends in their escape.

"I'm glad we're all out. We need to call 911." Quinn urged.

"Already done it." Kurt replied. "They thought I was stupid until I told them to google it."

"What would we do without Google?" Quinn laughed.

"I bet Google never told you how to stop this!" Blaine spat furiously as he launched towards Kurt, digging his teeth in.

"Blaine! No! It's Kurt, you're boyfriend. You love him, stop!" Rachel squealed as she leapt away from the two boys.

"It's too late Rach, we need to get out of here!" Quinn exclaimed grabbing the tiny diva's hand and pulling her away.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't stop them." She replied.

"They're beyond help."

"But Quinn…" She whined.

Quinn sighed and picked the diva up. She threw her over her shoulder and carried her to her car. She sat her inside and ran around to the driver's side. She got in, slammed the door and locked the car doors. "We need to get out of here." Quinn explained. "I have my credit cards, I have the one my Dad gave me when I was fifteen as well, we can buy new clothes and everything. Lima's not safe anymore Rachel," She added. "We have to get out. We have to stay safe. We can start afresh."

"I don't want to leave Quinn, what if everyone gets better."

"Rach, you saw them, they're worse than dead."

"I know, but I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Me too baby, but I told you, I'm not letting anything split us up."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too," She replied kissing her girlfriend deeply. The heat and vulnerability of almost losing each other had got them to exchange the three words they'd been fighting about just the previous week.

"Come on, we have to go." Rachel said as she broke from the kiss. Quinn revved the engine and slammed her foot on the accelerator. She threw an arm around Rachel and pulled her close. She felt Rachel relax into her. She caught a glimpse of their school in the rear view mirror, the Un-Dead Santana watched as they drove off. She could have sworn she saw the thing dry its eye. A part of Santana was still safe. Maybe they could defeat the virus. They could defeat the mutant. For now, Quinn and Rachel had to leave. They had to keep themselves safe. They had each other to think about now. They wanted their forever. It was their only way.


	3. Day Three: Drunk Faberry

_Day Three: Drunk!Faberry_

* * *

"She'll be fine," Quinn stated pulling her wife out of the door.

"We haven't been apart from her since she was born," Rachel argued as she reluctantly let the blonde pull her out of the building.

"Honey, that was three years ago, we've earned this."

Harmony Fabray, their three year old daughter was staying at her favourite Uncles' house. Blaine and Kurt had offered to take her every weekend since she was born but until now the Fabrays had refused. They hated spending any time apart. Slowly however Quinn had warmed to the idea of taking a night off from being a parent. They both needed a break.

"So now we're childless you better have a plan for tonight, Fabray,"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little brunette head, I always have a plan," The blonde replied winking cheekily at her wife.

"You want us to sit in the apartment and drink wine?" She rudely asked as Quinn handed her a glass a short while later. "That's your big plan? We do that anyway…" She trailed off when she saw her wife frowning. "What?" She asked.

"This is just the start, you're going to and take your wine, have a nice relaxing bath and really unwind."

"You aren't going to join me?" She flirted.

"Nope, I'm going to make us dinner, then we're going out to this new club that's just opened," She explained. "Tonight, Mrs Fabray, we're going to party like underage college kids instead of employed hardworking mothers to an amazing three year old."

"That sounds fabulous!" Rachel squealed before retreating to the en-suite in their master bedroom.

The diva laid back in the huge bathtub and felt the water sooth her muscles. Harmony was getting big for her age and Rachel was struggling to pick her up to hold her. When she was pregnant with their daughter Quinn often joked that their daughter would be bigger than her by the time she was ten. At the rate Harmony was growing, Quinn might not be far wrong. She smiled at the memory of being pregnant and pondered if Quinn would want another child.

"Baby?" An approaching voice called.

"Mmmm,"

"Are you almost done?" Her wife asked. "Dinner's almost ready. I'll shower up while you get dressed."

"Sorry, yeah, I was just enjoying the peace."

"See, told you this would be a good idea."

"We'll see if you're saying that in the morning when you have a horrific hangover," Rachel laughed as she got out of the bath and wrapped herself up in a towel.

"Is this place a high class club or just a regular kinda place?"

"Manhatten, so dress as you wish."

"How can I dress as I wish? You know the minute we step out of the taxi the paparazzi will be on us like a shot. I need something classy but sexy."

"Anything you wear is sexy, how many times do I have to tell you?" Quinn replied from the shower.

"Easy for you to say when you look like you," Rachel muttered.

Rachel sighed when she heard the water turn off and immediately she span around to see Quinn emerging from the shower. "You look a million dollars baby, every single time I see you my heart races. Look come here," She said urging the diva forward. "Feel," she placed her wife's hand on her heart. "It's racing, all I'm doing is looking at you. I love you for you. I love the way you look, the way you are, the things you say, the way you protect me and Harmony. I love you, Rachel. Nothing you can do would change that, so please believe me when I say, you're perfect." Quinn said lowering her head towards her wife and closing the gap between their lips.

Tenderly they kissed, Quinn trying to convey more belief into the diva. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to her ear. "The paparazzi don't like what you're wearing? So what? You do. I do. Besides, they're not the ones taking it off you at the end of the night." She whispered before stepping back and walking towards one of their walk in closets.

* * *

The music was blaring. The club was packed. The drinks were pouring. Both women forgot about their current lives and just enjoyed their time together. Quinn pulled her wife onto the dance floor and all morality was forgotten. They grinded up against each other like no one was watching. Lips attacking to anywhere possible: lips, necks, chests. "I love you sooooo much." Quinn slurred as the music slowed.

"I know, I love you even more."

"Nope not possible," Quinn replied mockingly.

"It is…I'm Rachel Berry…what I say…goes." Rachel stammered.

"Fabray,"

"What?"

"You said Rachel Berry, but you're Rachel Fabray." Quinn snorted. Rachel covered her mouth and feigned horror.

"I am Rachel Fabray…I promise I never forgot. If I did, it's this drink," She smirked. "Let me go getchu another one." The blonde replied beginning to merge words into one.

She moved away from her wife and staggered towards the bar. She wasn't completely drunk, she could remember the conversations that she and Rachel had shared earlier over dinner. She turned to face her wife on the dance floor as she waited for the barman to make his way towards her.

Rachel was doing some incredibly hot dance by herself in the middle of the dance floor. The crowds had parted and were beginning to cheer. She ground down on the air and tilted her head down. As she rose back up her eyes locked onto Quinn's, she held out her arm and beckoned her forward with a finger. Quinn shook her head and signalled to the bar. Rachel simply staggered forward and hooked her finger in the top of the blonde's skirt. Pulling her back onto the dance floor, her lips attacked her wife's neck. Their hips grinding deliciously against each other. Arms wrapped around waists and soon Quinn forgot about needing that drink as she lost herself in Rachel's touch.

This was how Quinn remembered Rachel. Completely free of inhibitions. It reminded her of their earlier days, when Quinn won travel in from New Haven to spend weekends with the girl, when they were only friends. How times had changed. Here they were right now married, with a daughter, happier than either could ever have imagined. Quinn was pulled by her thoughts when Rachel moved her head closer towards her ear. "Take me home Q," She whispered sultrily.

Backs slammed into walls as they got home. Clothing tore as tongues and teeth bit and scratched. "Bedroom. Now." Rachel demanded forcing Quinn to walk backwards into their bedroom.

"Take it easy, I'm not as limber as I once was."

"Bahaha! Nonsense!" Rachel squealed as they fell onto the bed. "Let me show you."

* * *

"Ouch." That was the first thing Rachel said the next morning. She slowly sat up, a hard task when her wife was sprawled across her chest. She placed a hand on her forehead lightly and cringed. Her body ached, her head thumped and her throat was as scratchy as sandpaper. She ignored her body's request for water and slumped back in bed. Quinn sighed as she felt her makeshift pillow move. "Don't move." She simply said.

"Quiet voices."

"That was quiet."

"Ok, so quieter," Rachel replied trying not to laugh.

"Last night was…." Quinn said trying to formulate the words.

"Fun?"

"Definitely fun. I've missed just being with you like that,"

"Yeah the sex was definitely up there with one of our best," Rachel sniggered.

"I don't just mean sexually, gutterbrain. I mean relaxing with you and just you, having dinner, a glass of wine." She explained. "Going out and dancing like a maniac. Getting intoxicated. It was amazing,"

"No arguments from me,"

"I do miss Harmony though," Quinn admitted shyly. "It's bizarre waking up when we feel like it,"

"I don't remember the last time we slept in on a Saturday."

"Mmm, sleep, sounds amazing right now," Quinn said snuggling back into her wife and let sleep engulf the both of them.


	4. Day Four: Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel

_Sorry, I've been rubbish at updating! Faberry week is officially over today but I'm going to update the rest of the days. Update numero uno for today._

_all the best, faberrylovingklainer :)_

* * *

Pink hair met blue in the hallway.

"Watch where you're going Berry," Quinn snarled.  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going," Rachel hissed back as she barged past the pink haired girl.

"You're hot when you're pissed," Quinn mumbled as she watched the girl's retreating ass.

"When are you two gonna get together?" Santana said as Quinn approached her locker.

"Me and Berry?" Quinn scoffed.

"Don't give me that bullshit Q. You look under her skirt whenever you can. You're worse than Puck for getting into a girl's pants."

"Haven't got into yours yet," Quinn goaded.

"You won't be either. I love you Q, but that ain't ever happening." She replied.

Down the corridor Rachel stood in a doorway staring at Quinn. "When are you going to get rid of this ridiculous outfit, Rach?" Kurt asked. "I swear I liked you better in the argyle animal sweaters."

"This is what I wear now,"

"If you've done this just to try and get Quinn, it isn't gonna work. That girl hates your guts." Kurt informed her. "Trust me, I have nothing going on with or for Quinn Fabray."

"Then why are you staring?" Kurt whispered as he walked away. Rachel was flabbergasted, she was _not_ staring at Quinn Fabray. How on earth did the girl think 'punk' was in? The full pink hair she had going on was outrageous, there was no way Rachel found that girl attractive. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

* * *

"Quinn, where's your essay?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Oh my dog ate it," Quinn mumbled to the amusement to the rest of the class, all except Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"My dog ate it," She repeated nonchalantly.

"I'll see you in detention." He replied sternly.

"I can't wait,"

The history teacher made his way around the class collecting essays in. He reached Rachel's desk and found nothing waiting to be handed in. "Rachel, homework?"

"I haven't done it," She smirked. "See unlike Quinn, I don't make pathetic excuses and just tell it as it is."

"I'll see you both in detention," he said as he turned to walk back to the front of the room. "3:15 tonight, don't be late." He warned before addressing the rest of the class and beginning the lesson.

* * *

"We need an intervention guys," Kurt said addressing his friends during glee that afternoon.

"What's got you all ruffled up?" Santana asked as she sauntered into the room.

"Quinn and Rachel," He sighed. "They've got this weird skank and goth thing going on, we can't win sectionals or anything without them."

"Not to mention they have the hots for each other,"

"Ewww." Kurt said crinkling his nose.

"Sounds pretty hot to me," Puck mused from his seat at the back of the choir room.

"We need to get them set up, let them go at it, then address how they feel," Santana crudely suggested.

"Or we could think of something a bit more subtle."

"Q doesn't do subtle. Have you seen the notches on her bedpost? She's got more than Puck since she became skank queen," Santana quipped.

"That's sure as hell saying something," Puck smirked.

"Yeah exactly, if she wants something she'll go for it now; she doesn't care anymore. She'll tell it how it is, subtle isn't gonna work."

"If she likes Rachel then why hasn't she done anything about it?" Tina piped up.

"I dunno. It's only a matter of time."

"We just need to get them back to their former selves and together,"

"Exactly why I called this intervention," Kurt answered. "They both got detention off Mr Schue in History today."

"Maybe this is the piece of information we needed, Hummel," Santana stated. "We lock them in." She smirked before adding "They have no option but to talk,"

"Operation Faberry is a go." Kurt smirked leading the group out of the choir room.

* * *

"As if you got to detention on time, Berry," Quinn smirked entering the room. "I guess all the eyeliner, black clothes and hair dye won't change the fact you're still an over-ambitious, overly punctual and high maintenance little diva on the inside."

"Whatever Fabray," Rachel simply replied.

"See, I insult you and all you can do is a simple whatever. Grow some balls."

Rachel was about to reply when Mr Schuester entered the room. "This is detention. No talking." He simply stated and sat behind his desk. Quinn kicked her legs up and hung them over the desk. Rachel slouched in her chair and yawned. It was going to be a long hour. "Haven't you both got work you could be getting on with?" The teacher asked.

"Oh I don't do homework," Quinn drawled.

"Me either,"

"It's not optional guys,"

"Everything is optional Mr Schue." Quinn smirked back.

"What happened to the both of you? This, whatever you're doing just isn't either of you." He said pointing to them.

"Shows how little you know either of us," Rachel replied.

Neither girl could believe they were actually agreeing on something, but the history teacher really was beginning to irritate them. Who was he to suggest that this wasn't who they truly were? They were in high school, they were allowed to experiment.

"Mr Schue, can we borrow you for a while?" A familiar voice asked at the door. Santana was stood in the doorway smirking at the two detainees as she asked for the history teacher.

"What is it Santana? I have these two in detention."

"We can't get into the auditorium to practice this week's assignment."

"Have you checked with the janitor?"

"Of course, look we need to get in there. The choir room isn't big enough," She replied urgently.

The teacher sighed in defeat and got up from his chair. He turned to the detainees. "I'll be five minutes. If you're talking when I get back, we'll do this again tomorrow." Neither girl replied as they watched the classroom door close. Silently the lock clicked shut. Quinn spun around in her chair to face her detention friend.

"That guy's a jerk, let's just leave." Quinn stated standing from her chair. "Are you coming?" She asked. Rachel shook her head in response. Quinn pulled at the door and to her surprise it was locked. She smirked knowing exactly what her Latina friend had done. She wasn't going to be that easily fooled.

"I know you're this bad ass now, but I really can't be arsed spending another afternoon in here tomorrow. So just sit down and shut up." Rachel said, completely oblivious to the fact they were locked in.

"Feisty." Quinn smirked as she sat back. "Have I told you that you're hot when you're pissed?" She noted. Rachel remained silent. "I'll take that as a no. I'll tell you again then. You're hot when you're pissed. In fact you're pretty hot all the time. More so now you've ditched those argyle sweaters. I've imagined just ripping them off you, you know." Quinn didn't blush or burn up when she poured her heart to Rachel. She couldn't help it, she was a horny teenager and Rachel just did things to her.

"Is that all I've had to do to make you speechless? Compliment you? Fuck I could have done that months maybe years ago."

Rachel finally broke her self inflicted silence. "Are you under the impression I feel the same way? Or that I'm just going to let you have sex with me because you think I'm hot?" She questioned. "It doesn't work that way, I don't find you the least bit attractive," She stated bluntly. "Sorry," She added in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I think you do, I think right now you're scared to move because you're that turned on the tiniest bit of friction could be lethal. Am I right?" Quinn replied inching forward.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Rachel replied moving in her seat just to prove a point.

"Let's lose all this skank and goth shit, I lied earlier. The argyle sweaters, they were hot. I want you Rachel Berry. I want all of you."

"I'll just be another notch on your bedpost."

"You won't. Yeah I want in your pants or under your skirt, I can't lie about that, but fuck Rachel, you do things to me. I'd commit to you. Protect you and all that shit."

"Wow. So eloquent Q," she mocked.

"What do you say?"

"We'll see…"


	5. Day Five: World War II

_Update number two. I really enjoyed writing this one! _  
_Tomorrow evening I'll do the other two prompts and probably the bonus one on Tuesday! :)_

_all the best, faberrylovingklainer_

* * *

Britain: March 1941. An underground bunker in the heart of London. A single spot light illuminates the small stage. From the wings a small brunette haired girl enters and takes centre stage. The audience applauds politely before returning to their conversations, cigarettes and card games. She nods to the pianist who begins playing the intro. She breathes deeply, closes her eyes and begins to sing.

A blonde girl enters the establishment and orders herself a small drink. She's worried that tonight may be the last night she spends alive. She thinks the same thing every night and prays to Him every morning that she awakens. She takes a seat at the bar, giving the waiter a shy smile. She turns and faces the stage. Immediately she's captivated by the woman performing on stage. The beauty. The voice. Everything about her intrigues the blonde. She's never seen this woman before; usually they have the same acts on but not tonight. Tonight before her eyes is the mysterious brunette currently wowing a small portion of the crowd. The blonde wishes she could make everyone shut up and pay attention to the girl singing her heart out but for now her attention will simply have to do.

The song draws to a close and the brunette exhales a sigh of relief. She takes the applause graciously before waiting for the next song to begin. She looks around the room, through the cigarette smoke she can see people smiling and sipping their drinks generously. Her eyes focus on the bar at the back of the room. Her stomach tingling. Performing always makes her excited and usually after the first song she can evaluate whether or not the set will end with her elated or deflated. So far, the messages have been mixed. She wished people would put their cards down and just listen to her.

The blonde watched as the brunette stared at a spot just to the right of her at the bar. She wanted to make eye contact but the spotlight was making that difficult. The diva's voice was warming her insides, something usually difficult on a cold November night in 1941. She made a mental note to thank the Lord for letting her live one more day simply to experience this. To see a talent so magnificent and raw on what could be one of her final days alive; well if the Germans had their way it would be one of her final days alive.

The brunette chanced it and during the piano solo she moved her head and looked around the room into the eyes of members of the audience. She tried to look deep into their souls; past the worry of the war. She failed. It was impossible. No one could shift the uncertainty of the war. The brunette could only temporarily postpone it with her song. She shifted her focus back to the bar but there was someone in her eye line, something that wasn't there before. A girl. A blonde haired girl. She was smiling up at the brunette.

She had one song to go. She started singing and kept staring intently at the blonde. Their eyes never breaking their gaze from each other. Something intrigued them about each other. The brunette was relieved to have the lyrics to the song tattooed inside her brain because the blonde was quickly drawing her focus away from the lyrics of the song. The blonde turned away and ordered two drinks; one for her and one for the brunette.

In that four second loss of connection both girls felt a heavy weight on their hearts. As soon as the connection resumed the rest of the world was forgotten. The diva finished her song and accepted her applause before rushing off the stage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got into the makeshift wings of the stage. The blonde sat on her stool waiting to see if the brunette came out into the audience or if she quickly vacated the bunker.

The diva closed her eyes and chanted internally. _'She's hot. She's also a girl. What does that matter?'_ Questions kept floating around her brain as she debated what to do next. She was stuck between either quickly vacating the bunker and making it across the city safely back home before the next air raid or spending time in the company of the mysterious blonde. She took a step out of the backstage area and into the small bar area of the bunker. No one paid her the slightest bit of notice as she walked over to the bar where the blonde was still sitting. She approached slowly and gracefully not wanting to appear too eager. She pushed a curl of hair behind her ear and sent the blonde a small smile.

"Hi," the blonde said as she approached. "You were fantastic up there, I hope you don't mind but I bought you a drink." She added handing the brunette a glass.

"Thank you, for both the praise and the drink. It's greatly appreciated, I saw you watching me and thought I'd come and introduce myself. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

Quinn smiled at hearing the familiar American accent before introducing herself to the brunette, "Well Rachel Berry it's nice to meet you. I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." She said extending her hand to the brunette. Immediately Rachel reached forward and shook the blonde's hand enthusiastically.

"How long have you been over here?" Quinn asked.

"A few months. My agent booked me a lot of these style performances. To keep spirits up really, sometimes I play for the public, sometimes it's for the British soldiers. You?"

"The same really, I'm a journalist so I'm getting a feel for the environment."

"It's hard, I can sense that just from being up there for ten minutes. You can see in their eyes that they're worried."

"Is it usually such a tough crowd?"

"It can be. The army guys are usually a bit more interested, but that's because they're looking to well…you know, 'get some'" she said, using air quotes to emphasise her point. Quinn could only laugh. "Do you think we'll join this in the near future?" She asked.

"From my research I'd say it won't be long before we join." She said quietly not wanting to draw attention to their conversation. "That's going to be hard for them to take back home, but half of the people who read what I write don't have any idea about the hardship these people are facing." She explained. "I'm trying to make my articles as emotive and descriptive as I can. I want people to really feel what's happening,"

"That's the same when I sing, I want people to feel like they're on the same journey I am."

"Who said artists were misunderstood?" Quinn laughed.

She felt relaxed in not just Rachel's company, but the company of an American. She missed the twang of the New York accent. She had a feeling that Rachel was from the city or had lived there. It was almost a home from home. "Do you want to get out of here? My place isn't too far from here. If we leave now we can be there in five minutes."

"That sounds great. Just let me get my coat." The diva dived off the chair and rushed backstage to pick up her jacket. She too felt relaxed and at home in the blonde's company. She missed America. She missed her family. She missed having a friend.

Quinn was waiting at the door when the diva returned and together they stepped into the eerie London night. They had their hoods up to avoid any attention and they passed side street after side street before hurriedly entering Quinn's apartment. It was small and dingy. There was a small window in the kitchen which featured a small cooker and a table. Her living room had an armchair and a bookshelf but really there was no real distinguished feature that separated her living room from the kitchen. It was almost a single space. The bathroom was small and held a toilet, sink and bathtub. Somehow Quinn had crammed a double bed into her bedroom. Her bedroom was arguably just slightly bigger than the other rooms but Quinn had tried to make it as homely as possible.

"Can I get you a tea or something?" Quinn asked removing her coat and hanging it up on the coat stand. "That'd be great," Rachel replied mimicking the blonde's actions. She followed the blonde into the kitchen and watched her manoeuvre around making the tea. The kettle boiled away on the stove and the brunette imagined the blonde living her daily life in this small apartment.

"You can make yourself at home if you want," Quinn suggested as she watched the diva looking around absently.

"I'm ok here for now,"

"The tea'll take another five minutes or so, the stove's pretty useless."

"How long have you lived here?"

"A couple of months, I was originally based up in Liverpool but when the war got really underway my family suggested London would be better for work. Although admittedly a higher death risk but every night I pray and thank the Lord that I'm safe. I ask Him to watch over my family and friends back home and to protect me. I know that I'll go back over there once this war is over. Once my work is done."

"That's beautiful Quinn. Not the war itself because this is a terrifying thing and every day I'm scared it's going to be my last. Your sentiment to your religion however is endearing."

"It gives me something to believe in,"

"I understand. It's hard for me to be open about my religion."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I'd be persecuted."

"You're Jewish?"

"Indeed. I can't go around wearing my necklace the way you can, it'd be game over."

"I'll have you in my prayers, Rachel."

"Thank you." With that the kettle whistled and Quinn stepped past the brunette and poured two cups of boiling water into the mugs with the teabags in. She stirred and strained the bag before gently passing one to the brunette who gratefully accepted.

Quinn smiled as she walked over to the armchair before setting herself down on the floor and pointing for Rachel to take the armchair next to her. "Oh Quinn, I couldn't. I'm fine on the floor."

"Nope. Guests get to sit on the chair," She laughed.

"You're stubborn aren't you?" She mocked.

"I am indeed,"

"We're both only small why don't we try and share it?" Rachel suggested. Quinn let the idea run through her head. Could she get this close to the girl? Sure it was only sharing a chair but there was no doubt in Quinn's mind she was attracted to this girl. "Quinn?" Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by the diva calling her name. She shook her head and turned to face her new friend. "Sorry, zoned out for a minute there." She laughed.

"Never mind that just come and sit up here with me," She ordered.

"For two people who've only just met and are in the very early stages of a potential friendship you sure are bossy,"

"Be glad you aren't my partner then."

"You have a partner?"

"No, but my future lover should expect a lot of bossiness from me. I like control,"

"Noted." She sniggered.

"What about you? Anyone lighting up your life?"

"Nope, there was someone before I left but I was always playing second fiddle to another girl,"

"No way, how could anyone play you?"

"I don't know, but if we ever meet up back in America, you should ask her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, her." Quinn clarified. "It's not common knowledge and it's illegal. Hopefully one day I won't have to hide it. I'll meet the girl of my dreams and we'll get married, maybe have a child or two. It's an idea of grandeur and of empty optimism, but it keeps me going."

"How does that work with your views of religion?"

"I've merged them. He wants me to be happy and to be able to love, yet He makes me have these feelings for women. I can't help that because He made me this way."

"I love how open you are, especially with someone you just met."

"It's dangerous but I get the feeling that you're someone I can trust,"

"You can trust me…" Rachel sighed before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Can I tell you something else?" Quinn whispered.

"Anything,"

"As soon as I saw you tonight, I was transfixed. You're beautiful, I don't want to make you uncomfortable especially since we just met, but my god you're gorgeous,"

"I felt the same…" She replied quietly.

Quinn turned her head towards the brunette and looked deeply into the brown orbs. She tilted her head forward and grazed their lips together gently. "We have to be careful," Quinn whispered.

"I'm used to being careful,"

"Is it worth it?" Quinn questioned. "If anything happens to you, I don't know what'd happen. It's silly we met a little over two hours ago and already I can't imagine not knowing you. Not kissing you. Not loving you."

"You told me that one day you're going to meet the girl of your dreams, get married and have children together. I want to be that girl for you, Quinn."

"I'll always let you be that girl. I'm going to love from now until the day I die."

"Don't say that,"

"No I will, because we're going to spend our lives together. This war has made me realise how short life truly can be, I can't spend the next day worrying whether I'm going to survive if I have you by my side and in my life. You're a reason to keep living, to keep hoping that one day this war's going to end."

"We'll see it through: together."

Their promises of love and forever held them together that night as they fell asleep on that armchair in a dismal and dreary London flat during the Blitz. Their love was one for the ages.


	6. Day Six: Superheroes

_I know Faberry Week is well over but I recently saw 'The Amazing Spiderman' (Ufft Andrew Garfield :3... also potential spoilers if you haven't seen it.) and got a bit of inspiration! I will finish Faberry Week at some point._

_Fabraygron. :)_

* * *

**Day Six: Superheroes**

"Two to see 'The Amazing Spiderman' please," the blonde asked. She handed over enough money for the two tickets and smiled down at her adorable girlfriend who was smiling happily. The attendant handed over their tickets and they joined the refreshments stand. Once they were satisfied with the snacks and beverages they entered the screen.

"I can't believe you chose this movie," Quinn said as she took off her jacket and nestled into her seat. The two women had hardly spent any time together in the past couple of weeks. Work had really taken off for the both of them, although they'd dated for a couple of years, they'd only recently started living together. Quinn had taken the plunge and finally moved to New York. She knew there wouldn't be as much work for her as there had been in L.A but she loved Rachel more than acting.

"Well it's got good eye candy," the diva offered in reply as she placed her hand on her girlfriend's denim covered thigh.

"Yeah I guess Andrew Garfield is pretty cute, you know, if you're into that kind of thing."

"Yeah that's not who I meant," Rachel quipped leaning across and brushing her lips with Quinn's. "It would have been even better had you got the part, babe."

"Well aren't you sweet," Quinn smirked as the lights dimmed. She turned Rachel's hand that was still placed on her thigh over and placed hers on top as she gently interlaced their fingers.

-#-

She felt Rachel stiffen up during the first appearance of the Lizard, Quinn turned towards her and kissed her cheek gently. She released her hold on the diva's hand and instead placed her arm around her shoulder pulling her girlfriend closer. Rachel shuddered at the contact but kissed Quinn's cheek in appreciation of her noble efforts.

Quinn's eyes were fixed intently on the screen; Rachel's however were tightly shut. It wasn't that she was scared it's just that the Lizard was creeping her out. She had no idea how long was left but suddenly she wished that time would speed up. Quinn once again felt her tense up and she placed a light kiss on top of the brunette's hair.

"Are you okay?" The blonde whispered.

"I will be once this movie is over," she whispered back.

"It's not that bad," Quinn mocked. As she said that the Lizard crept past Gwen in the laboratory, Rachel released a sigh of relief at the same time as Gwen did on screen when the Lizard appeared to have ignored her presence. Rachel squeaked rather loudly when it quickly re-emerged and the people in the rows in front turned to see what had happened. The brunette quickly pressed her face into the blonde's shoulder in mild embarrassment. Quinn shot the people an icy glare that they hardly saw due to the dark nature of the cinema screen.

-#-

The rest of the movie was uneventful in terms of Rachel's antics. Once the movie was over, Quinn lead her girlfriend out of the screen and over to her car. She walked in silence trying to suppress her laughter at how on edge the diva had been. She opened the car door for Rachel and once it was closed she giggled and made her way to the other side.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked when she sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh nothing," Quinn lied trying to stop giggling.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?" Rachel asked quietly suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Kind of," Quinn admitted. "You were just so scared, it was cute but my god baby it was funny. I've never seen you as on edge."

"I just didn't expect that Lizard thing to be so fricking weird,"

"It wasn't that bad," Quinn sniggered

"I'm just glad we didn't go and see it in three dimensional. I might have actually screamed if that had come out of the screen at me." Rachel babbled. Quinn looked at her with love in her eyes. The woman before her was adorable and getting scared at something so small was incredibly sweet.

"You're cute when you babble," Quinn smiled as she leant over the centre console and kissed her softly. She reclined, started the car and began to drive them home.

"I've got a question," Rachel said.

"Shoot,"

"If you could have a superpower what would it be?"

"Oh! That's a good one!" Quinn exclaimed. "That'll take some thinking about,"

"It can't be one that'll just make me happy either. It's got to be what you would really want,"

"All I want is to make you happy,"

"Oh you're sweet but also evading. Answer my question."

"So if I could have one superpower I guess I'd want to have telepathy."

"Explanation?"

"Well, it's inevitable we're both going to screw up at times in our life together. Sometimes I'll screw up knowingly but other times I'll do it unknowingly. I want to be able to read your mind and know exactly what to do to fix it." The blonde replied with a blush tinging her cheeks.

"Wouldn't that be slightly dangerous?" Rachel queried.

"How'd you mean?"

"Well if for example I wanted to surprise you with a date or something and it potentially took a lot of preparation, so much preparation that I was being super secretive about it and you suspected the worst, that I was cheating on you, hypothetically of course. You got so jealous and worried that you read my mind to see what I was up to and completely ruined the surprise."

"How would you know that I know though?" Quinn countered and she could see the cogs whirring in Rachel's brain.

"I wouldn't, but you'd just ruined the hypothetical date resulting in a marriage proposal. How would that make you feel?"

"It would of course depend what I had just read I guess. If it was a date resulting in a marriage proposal I'd be thrilled, but then I'd go into emergency planning because you know I plan on being the one to propose." Quinn smirked.

"Maybe you should have a telepathy blocker…" Rachel suggested. "You can only read my mind when you need to make me happy, not when I'm trying to make you happy. Just so you know, you always make me happy so I doubt you'd have to use your superpower, babe."

"I'm glad to hear that." The blonde assured her. "Your turn, if you could have any superpower what would it be?"

The brunette faced forward and really thought about what she would want to be able to do. "I'd want to be able to time travel!" She exclaimed.

"You would? Why?"

"I could travel to any point in time and see what life was like,"

"That's what Doctor Who's for, sweetheart." Quinn mocked.

"Be nice, I supported your telepathy."

"Sorry, continue." The blonde blushed as her girlfriend continued to explain.

"I could travel thirty or forty years from now and watch from a far as we celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah with all our family. Our kids who'd actually be grown ups with their partners and children running around our big empty house would be there. You'll be ripping your hair out because lunch is taking too long to cook. I'll be running around making sure the presents are all hidden because the grandkids like to search every corner of our house. All our fears would banish as soon as we lay our eyes on each other. You'd kiss my worries away and reassure me that you hid the presents in our attic where the kids are too scared to go and I'd kiss away your worries about lunch telling you that it's almost done and nothing is going to go wrong," Rachel mused.

The brunette sat with her eyes tightly shut as she imagined a distant future with the blonde who was sitting beside her. She'd never dreamed that far into her future but she found everything changing as soon as Quinn reappeared in her life.

"That sounds perfect," Quinn replied sighing deeply as she pulled into the car park attached to their apartment block. She thought deeply as they walked to their apartment, once she'd unlocked the door she finally spoke again.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous though?" Quinn asked mimicking the diva's response to her superpower earlier in the car.

"How?"

"Well, I mean, I don't see it happening but what if we break up?"

"That's not going to happen so it's not worth discussing," Rachel countered lightly as she went and sat down on the couch. Quinn followed not giving up on their discussion.

"No, seriously, what if you went thirty or forty years into the future and instead of me cooking lunch for our family it was someone else. You were still you, rushing around making sure everything was hidden and this person was cooking lunch. You watched as the older version of yourself kissed away the worries about the day." Quinn explained as she watched Rachel's brow drop into a frown. "How would you feel about that? About what you'd just seen." Quinn pressed. "Would you then come back to the present and tell me?"

"Of course not," Rachel replied.

"Wouldn't you be living a bit of a lie then? Allowing me to make you happy but all the while knowing we were going to break up at some inevitable point?" Quinn questioned. She was doing exactly what the brunette had been doing earlier. "Would you go to a closer point in the future just to check whether or not we were still together?"

"I don't know, but I'd do anything to prevent it. I'd also go back in time and tell the past version of myself not to worry about the hot blonde cheerleader who's making my life hell because at some point in the future, said cheerleader will fall head over heels in love with her."

"Oh that's not fair, we promised not to bring up the past,"

"It's inevitable if I have a time machine," Rachel smirked.

"Well tell the head cheerleader version of myself to stop being a bitch, realise her feelings for you and act on them, maybe then we could have had more time together,"

"We wouldn't have worked back then, we both needed the time to mature and develop as single individuals,"

"You're right." Quinn agreed kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek.

"Of course," Rachel scoffed. "I don't think I'd actually want a superpower,"

"Me either," Quinn admitted. "I like being able to make you happy without the need of knowing what to do, I'm pretty good at romancing you, Rachel Berry."

"Oh are you now?" Rachel mocked while Quinn nodded smugly. "Well I'm pretty good at knowing we're going to be together in thirty or forty years time. We're in this for the long run." Rachel stated confidently.

"Definitely." Quinn simply replied. Rachel moved closer to her girlfriend as Quinn repeated her actions from earlier in the cinema and put her arm around her shoulder. They both sighed contently before Rachel spoke again.

"Can you imagine if we actually were superheroes and had to fight crime?"

"I don't think I want to," Quinn replied.

"Why?"

"You in tight spandex…kill me now," Quinn groaned smugly.

"Perv." Rachel laughed as she too was flooded with images of Quinn in tight superhero spandex.

"Now who's the perv?" Quinn laughed wiggling her eyebrows as Rachel's eyes that she hadn't realised were closed tightly flew open.


	7. Day Seven: College

_Last update for my Faberry Week posts! Unless I get inspired and manage to write a pride piece. Next Faberry week I'll be better. For now, enjoy._

Fabraygron. :)

* * *

**Day Seven – College.**

"Quinn! Feet!" Rachel shrieked. Her eyes slammed shut and she felt the blonde's mouth shift upwards against her shoulder.

"Sorry!" Quinn replied holding back her laughter. She looked over to the night stand on the brunette's side of the bed. She sighed when she saw it was just approaching eleven. They'd been trying to sleep for about an hour but the storm outside was keeping them awake. "It's not my fault! You won't let me wear bed socks!" She countered.

"That's because they never stay on during the night and I don't want to wake up to a random sock just chilling on my pillow,"

"Oh but it is okay to wake up to bras and panties flung across the bathroom?" She replied nonchalantly. "You know after you've ripped them off of me."

"Wait, that's different…"

"How so?"

"I dunno but it just is,"

"That made no sense babe." Quinn laughed. She loved how incoherent Rachel became when she was sleepy. It was cute.

"Meh."

"I'm going to go and get some socks!" Quinn announced as she rolled out of their bed. She flicked the bedside lamp switch but nothing came on. "Babe, try your lamp," she asked. In the darkness she saw Rachel's arm reach across and flicked the switch, again nothing came on.

"Power cut," Rachel mumbled. "It'll be back by morning. Now go get your socks then hurry your pretty white ass back and cuddle with me."

Following her girlfriend's wishes, Quinn hurriedly rushed to her drawer and began searching for her warmest pair of socks. It was a bit harder than usual because with the darkness of the storm outside and the lack of power Quinn's inability to see was heightened. Their apartment was natural dingy and dark. They didn't expect much when they signed the lease. Two lowly students financially fighting to keep their heads a float but if you asked them they'd both say they wouldn't have it any other way.

In her girlfriend's absence Rachel had rolled onto her back to watch Quinn struggle through the mess in their tiny bedroom. She laughed when Quinn fumbled to get back into bed. "Better?" Rachel asked.

"Oh most definitely." Quinn lifted her arm and placed into underneath Rachel's pillow as Rachel wiggled closer. "I can't believe how loud that storm is," Rachel sighed as she rested her head just underneath the blonde's neck.

"We haven't had one this bad since I moved here," Quinn noted.

"I still can't believe you moved here for me."

"That was nearly two years ago," Quinn mused. "We graduate in July and then we're in the real world."

"We're already in the real world. It doesn't get much more real than this dingy little one bedroom apartment."

"One day we'll have a proper place. One we'll call our own."

"Mhmmm. That sounds great," Rachel said exhaling a deep content sigh. "Do you often think about our future?"

"I do." Quinn replied. Suddenly she got out of bed and pulled open the thin curtains that were hiding the tiny window.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said looking confused at Quinn's sudden action.

"Watching the storm," Quinn replied as a bolt of lightning struck illuminating their bedroom. She threw the comforter over herself again. She drew Rachel close to her as the brunette threw an arm over the blonde's waist. They sat in silence watching the thick raindrops hitting the window. The thunder rumbled and Rachel gripped her waist even tighter. "I don't like thunder," Rachel whispered.

"Everything's okay baby, we're inside." Quinn whispered back as she tilted her head and grazed her lips on the diva's forehead.

"Tell me more about our future."

"This could take a while,"

"You've thought about this a lot?"

"Definitely," Quinn replied. "The minute I moved schools for you I began thinking about our future. The minute we signed on the dotted line for this place I knew I was going to experience everything with you. I'm in this relationship for the long haul."

"I love you," Rachel whispered pulling back from the embrace before kissing Quinn gently. A flash of lightning captured the scene.

"I love you too," Quinn replied as Rachel moved and rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck.

The thunder rumbled again and Quinn tightened her arm around the diva's shoulder as she felt her tense. "So the future huh?" Quinn said softly. "Once we get out of this place and have a bit of money to our names we'll get married."

"You'll be the one to propose?"

"I guess so," Quinn chuckled.

"Good. Now, where do you see us getting married?"

"Here in the city. Your Dads walking you down the aisle before sitting next to my Mom who's already crying. You'll stand opposite me in a gorgeous white gown and we'll make our promise to love each other, to hold each other, to honour each other and to trust each other for as long as we both live. Kurt will hand you the ring you're giving to me as a symbol of your permanent love. I'll turn to get your ring off Santana, one that symbolises how I promise to protect you and cherish you. We'll be announced wife and wife to cheers from our group of friends and our families. We'll smile, cry and laugh before heading to the reception." Quinn explained, pausing briefly for Rachel to sigh at the imagination of her girlfriend.

"Our honeymoon will be a short quaint affair. We'll go to Rome and bask in the Italian sunshine well away from the press and paparazzi who hound our daily life here in the city, because you're a successful Broadway actress who's starring in the next big musical. Me? I'm still searching for the perfect role. I'll screen write and sell those to the big companies but refuse to star in anything I've created."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"I have. One day, you and I will star opposite each other in a high budget film. Our chemistry will be explosive because to us it isn't really acting. Our love will be so strong that it cracks through our personas when we're together on screen.

"We'll settle down once we hit thirty and have a child. I can never decide who carries the first one but if it's a boy we name him something traditional which we spend hours discussing. If it's a girl, we want something slightly different because she's going to be a star. Our son will be the protector and have a dignified career well out of the lime light but our daughter, she's going to have a talent that people say will rival her mother's, which of course means yours babe."

"What if that part of life doesn't work out and we end up with twins or the first one is such hard work that we only have the one? How does our life play out then?"

"This is my ideal. There's no if's or but's." Quinn laughed.

"Well so far it sounds perfect."

"It will be. Anything will be perfect as long as I have you by my side."

"Even living in this hell hole of an apartment?"

"Especially that. I look at it this way, we can't afford to put the heating on so we just grab our blankets and cuddle. That's way much more comforting than having heating that either actually works or we can afford." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You know my Dads would help us out if we needed it."

"I know and my Mom would do the same but that's not me and you making it on our own. Think how far we've come as a couple. I mean we really didn't get on, then we became friends and obviously now we're in a relationship. We did the majority of that on our own. Let's start our future on our own, we don't need any outside help when we have each other."

"I don't think I've ever told you how perfect you are," Rachel replied as her eyes began to pull shut.

"I have my moments," she replied her eyes doing the same. She tilted her head down and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's forehead. "Good night Rachel," she sighed.

"Good night Quinn." Rachel mumbled back.

As the storm began to pass outside, the two remained wrapped in their loving embrace. One that would hold them together from now until their last day. They had always said life wasn't going to be easy but their love was a testament to the fact that if they were together they'd always overcome it. Of course when Rachel woke up there was one random bed sock in their bed, the other's location was unknown. She laughed because this was her life and she wouldn't trade a single second of it.


	8. Day One: Fairytales

_My first contribution to the second Faberry week of 2012. I'm not doing one per day as I'm still super busy, but just as and when. This one's pretty poor tbh but I wanted to contribute. :)_

* * *

"Mommy can you read me a story?" Harmony asked as Rachel tucked her into bed.

"Sure sweetie, which one?"

"Make one up like Mama does."

"Oh I'm not good at that," Rachel replied. "I'll go get Mama," Harmony watched as her Mommy left the room and she snuggled herself down into her bed and snuggled her pink unicorn her parents had bought her for her fourth birthday.

"Mommy says you want a made up story," her Mama, Quinn, said as she watched her daughter from the doorway.

"Pleeeeease!" Harmony exclaimed springing up out of bed. Quinn skipped into the room spurred on by her daughter's excitement. Rachel watched on her heart beaming with pride. "Mommy! Come and lie down," Harmony demanded and the brunette obliged. She squeezed onto the bed on the other side of their daughter. Quinn smiled warmly as they settled down. She closed her eyes and quickly composed a story.

"Okay, are you all comfy and cosy?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Mama," Harmony replied dutifully. She placed her head lightly against Quinn's side whose arm was resting around her wife's shoulder. The three of them squashed in the little girl's single bed.

"Here we go…"

"In a kingdom far, far, away where the skies were always blue and the rain rarely ever fell, there was a village. It was full of friendly, caring and loving people. They argued and fought like all normal people do but everything was always resolved. Nothing that great ever lasts forever and one day a family moved to the disused castle on the very edge of the village.

Over several months they fixed the castle up and soon it became a focal point for the village. The villagers however were worried, the new family had never come to any of their businesses and introduced themselves. They had glimpsed them in passing the house but no one knew who actually lived there. A young girl however decided this needed to change."

"Why've you stopped Mama?" Harmony asked.

"This is where I need your help, baby girl." Quinn replied as she turned her head down towards her daughter. "Can you give the girl a name for me?"

"Errrrm, what about Mommy's name?"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. That's a pretty name," Harmony said softly.

"Well Mommy's pretty, so she has to have a pretty name." Quinn added as her eyes locked onto her wife's.

"Tell me more now please Mama."

"The young girl's name was Rachel and the town adored her. Her two fathers had carefully selected a woman from another village to carry their child. Rachel wasn't spoilt but she was cherished. Although her demands were small, they were always met. She was a bright girl, very gifted and intelligent. She was born to be in the limelight. Her voice was simply breath taking-"

"She sounds a lot like Mommy," Harmony interjected.

"Does she?" Quinn replied as she feigned astonishment. "It can't be your Mommy,"

"Why?"

"Your Mommy's too special for there to be more than one of," Quinn said as Rachel blushed and lent over to kiss her wife's cheek.

"Well this lady certainly sounds a lot like Mommy, just saying, Mama." Harmony replied with a small giggle.

"Well if you think its Mommy, it can be Mommy."

"On her way home from school, Rachel went to the castle and knocked on the giant oak door. She noticed that the two cars that were usually parked at the front of the house were gone. She figured that whoever lived there must have pretty important jobs if they both require a car. She knocked again just to check that there wasn't anyone in. Turning on her heel she began to make her way out of the small grounds and back into the village.

As she got to the gate, the front door opened and a young blonde haired girl said a very quiet, "Hello."

Rachel turned around quickly and stumbled on the gravel. She lost her balance and ended up on the ground. The young girl ran outside and quickly helped Rachel to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked urgently, her voice was laced with worry.

"I'm fine. I didn't expect anyone to be in," Rachel replied her voice was shaky due to the pain she felt in her knee.

"Can I look at your knee? It's just this gravel's awful and I know how much damage it can do."

"I'm fine, I swear."

"Okay," the girl replied, she wasn't sure whether she believed the other girl, but there wasn't much she could do about the girl's insistence that she was fine. "Is there anything I can help you with then? It's just you knocked before you fell,"

"Oh yes. I just wanted to introduce myself really. I know you've lived here for a few months and the work you've done on this house is quite extensive. I'm Rachel Berry, I live in the village."

"I know who you are," the girl replied. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Erm, that sounds lovely."

The blonde girl walked a pace ahead and back inside her house. She led Rachel into the kitchen which was white. Its surfaces were made of marble and it looked pristine. She handed Rachel a bottle of water and they moved into the very spacious lounge. The entire castle seemed to be unlived in; almost as if everything had to be perfect and in the same condition as it was when it had been bought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Rachel meekly said as she sat down on the arm chair.

"I didn't give you one," the blonde said as she smiled shyly.

"Mama, the blonde girl has to be called Quinn, like you."

"Why's that baby girl?"

"Then they can fall in love like you and Mommy are." Harmony stated confidently.

"I'm Quinn,"

"It's nice to meet you, how are you finding living here?"

"It's okay, I wish I could have met people sooner, but my parents, they're quite private and don't like to mix with anyone."

"I won't get you in trouble being here, will I?" Rachel asked, concern was evident in her voice.

"I don't think so. My parents are out for another two hours, so it should be okay."

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost seventeen."

"Me too!" Rachel exclaimed. "Do you go to school?"

"I want to, but my parents want me to be home schooled."

"Aw that sucks. We might have been in the same class, although McKinley is a big school. It serves all the villages and towns in this area."

"I really wish I could go,"

"Have you asked them again?"

"It's not worth the argument. They've already started looking for suitors for me."

"Suitors?" Rachel asked. She wasn't sure what the blonde girl meant but she knew it wasn't something she liked the sound of.

"Yeah. Men that my parents are considering giving me to once I turn eighteen."

"Wait, they're giving you away?"

"Yes. They want me to be married and settled as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"It's expected of Fabray women. The men do all the work and their wives stay at home and keep the house all tidy and well managed,"

"So where's your Mom now?"

"Probably out shopping or something stupid like that,"

"Would you like me to leave in case she arrives home early?"

"No honestly it's fine, she won't be home before six. Dad'll be home at seven at the earliest," Quinn assured her. "Unless you want to go? Then of course you're welcome to,"

"I'll stay a while longer. Have you met any of these suitors?"

"No and I won't, not until they've picked one."

"If my Dads did that I think I'd walk out of the house and never return,"

"Dads?"

"Yeah, I have two Dads."

"Oh,"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not to me, but it is to my family. They think it's unnatural."

"Well I only care what people I actually know think. There are millions of people in the world who aren't comfortable with it, but the ones who actually know us are perfectly fine with it."

"I'm glad you're proud of where you come from, Rachel. I wish I could be," Quinn said with a sigh.

"Maybe you could meet my parents one day?"

"Erm I don't know, I'm not supposed to leave the house."

"This controlled environment isn't good for you, Quinn."

"How do you know? How do you know what's good for me?"

"I've been out there Quinn. I have friends and regular social contact. I have fun out there Quinn. It's a whole world and it's just waiting to be explored."

"I go out." Quinn stated defiantly. "I go shopping with Mom sometimes,"

"Well maybe you and I can go shopping?"

"I'll have to check but I'd love to," Quinn said with a smile. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just I do feel so controlled here. I have no freedom."

Quinn stopped talking when she felt Rachel poke her side. Harmony had fallen asleep. Her unicorn pulled close to her chest. Slowly the parents got out of the bed and crept downstairs into their lounge.

"I was enjoying that story," Rachel replied sullenly, as she dove onto the couch facing her wife.

"Oh you know how that story plays out," Quinn replied lifting the brunette's legs and sitting down before she placed them over her own. "I may have dramatized some of it but the outcome was always the same, you and I were always going to end up together," Quinn replied smiling.

"I love that part the most."

"Do you think Harmony realised I was making the majority of that up as I went along?"

"Probably not, she is only five."

"I always wished I had the time to write a children's book."

"I think you could definitely do it baby, you've got the imagination."

"Between teaching, being a parent and then spending my remaining time with you, I just don't have the time anymore. It's hard because I love all three of those things."

"Maybe when Harmony's a bit older?"

"Maybe…" Quinn said non-committedly. Her life for most of it had worked out perfectly; she'd married her own princess and had a princess of their own. The ending whilst still unwritten would no doubt end with them living happily ever after.


	9. Day Three: Beth

_A tiny drabble I wrote at 4am when sleep evaded me!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday little girl," Quinn whispered towards the sky. She was stood on the penthouse balcony, her fingertips gripping the railing tightly as the stars illuminated the night sky. The clock had just turned 00:00 and like she'd done every year since Beth's birth, she'd gotten up and stood outside, regardless of where she was, and wished her daughter a happy birthday.

She couldn't help but wonder where she was; what she looked like; who she looked like; what her interests were. She'd never know the answer either. She'd lost that right when she signed those adoption records, but she'd completely ruined it when she was blinded by the need to have her daughter back. She would do anything to have her back and this only led to her losing her more.

"Quinn, honey." A quiet voice croaked. It was laced with sleep. A small body pressed into her back and short but strong arms snaked around her waist.

"Go back to bed, Rach. I'll be there soon," she assured.

"I'll wait," she tightened her grip on her wife's physique and began to wait. "I can't sleep now I know you aren't next to me," she admitted.

"I'm sorry,"

"What are you sorry for?" Rachel replied, her brow scrunching with her eyes tightly shut.

"I thought it was meant to get easier…this…not having her nearby. They promised it would get easier." Quinn replied shakily. She was holding back the tears and it was exhausting.

Rachel moved and squeezed in front of Quinn. Her body pressed tightly to the cold metal bar; her eyes desperately seeking Quinn's; her fingers pressed tightly to her wife's hips. "Who did sweetie?" she asked.

"Everyone. Santana, Brittany, Mom, Frannie."

"Baby, none of them have gone through what you have. How would they know?" Rachel told her. "How do any of them know what it's like to give up a child? I love Santana and Brittany but they've known their daughter every day of her life. Same with your Mom and with Frannie, their children have always been there. No one has ever had to cope with losing a child. You have done it tremendously. Admirably. Nobly. Inspiringly." Rachel concluded, punctuating her last few words with kisses to her wife's cheeks.

"I haven't."

"When didn't you?"

"Senior year…"

"Oh behave. You were still only a child then. When in your adult life have you not acted in those ways?"

"It's my own fault that I've had to act that way. I should never have done what I did all those years ago," Quinn replied. She truly regretted behaving like an insolent teenager when she saw how Beth and Shelby had bonded. She was jealous. Guilty. This woman could provide what she as a mother couldn't.

"Quinn, you were a child messing in adult things. Of course you're going to regret it," Rachel replied, her grip on her wife's waist tightening.

"I wish I knew where she was…"

"I know you do," Rachel sighed.

They stared into each other's eyes before Quinn took her wife's hand and laced their fingers together as she led them back into their bedroom. She helped the diva back into bed before doing the same. Her arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's shoulder. The brunette's face was pressed into the crook of the blonde's neck basking in the warmth and proximity to the woman she loved most in the world.

"I love Harmony, you do know that, don't you?" Quinn said shortly after they'd gotten settled in bed.

"Of course I do, silly." Rachel sighed.

"Good. I miss Beth but I would never spite or hate Harmony because of that."

"I know baby." Rachel replied. They had had this conversation ever year since Harmony had been born. Quinn always felt the same at the break of Beth's birthday and she felt the need to reiterate her love for their daughter.

"She's my little beacon of light," Quinn sighed as her fingertips trailed up her wife's side. "Although, those little diva moments of hers…" Quinn trailed off as she chuckled. Quinn bit back her laughter. It was nice to hear her wife breaking the emotional tension that had held her for the last hour.

"I'll love this one just as much," she added as her other hand absently rubbed circles on her wife's slightly swollen stomach.

"I know you will baby." Rachel replied softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel. Everyday I thank whoever is up there for giving you to me. I thank them for giving us our beautiful daughter and for gifting us this one," she said as she patted the bump. "Things may have been difficult and perhaps they always will. This thing with Beth may never fade-"

"I don't expect it to," Rachel interrupted.

"Let me finish… It may never fade but the things I'm doing right as an adult and that is loving you and our children are making up for the wrong things I did as a child."


End file.
